Natural Beauty
by AZ1087653
Summary: To anyone else, watching ice melt would be a waste of time. To Prowl, it's beautiful. Transformers Animated


I like the new Transformers Animated show. I think it's fun, if you don't try to read into it too much.

I don't own anything having to do with Transformers, though I have a collection of G1 toys to rival any collector and almost all of the original comic books.

No real chronological order here from the show, just after the first snow fall.

* * *

Natural Beauty

The morning was calm and quiet now that Sari had drug Bumblebee and Bulkhead off to the nearest park to play in the snow. Prowl had been sitting up on the roof enjoying the serenity of it all when the three had rushed out; laughing and playing like they often had after being cooped up inside for a while.

The mech had been staring at the small, crystal flakes that fell from the tree and landed mere centimeters from his chassis. The silence had been shattered rather quickly as Bumblebee, carrying Sari, had chased Bulkhead out into the courtyard.

Prowl had to listen to Sari explain snow to the ignorant mechs; then insist all three of them go and build a snow fort. He watched as the three sped off into the distance, then realized the calmness had been broken and he wouldn't attain the peace that had been taken from him.

Standing up, Prowl moved over to the tree and used it to climb into his room. Snow flakes littered the floor by the tree, but none had managed to make it off the dirt. Prowl stared as the loosened flakes danced from the tree to the ground and landed on the thin, white blanket that covered the dirt.

"That is absolutely beautiful." Prowl said to no one in particular.

He left his room and made his way to the common area; that was quiet; calm. Except for the occasional mutterings of the medic. He could see Ratchet, hunkered over a project of some sort, using every foul word in the Cybertronian dictionary. At least Ratchet had the common courtesy not to raise his voice when he was frustrated.

Prowl decided to vacate the area; go outside and see if there was another place he could sit and enjoy the silence. He walked outside, noticing the sun was intensified as it was reflected off the snow. He involuntarily turned his head and caught something out of the corner of his optic.

Head cocked to one side, Prowl made his way over to his new discovery. A quick scan of the object verified it was solidified water molecules, which had hardened in an uneven cone shape.

Prowl watched, transfixed, as the sunlight brought forth various colors of the color spectrum inside of the ice. He did a quick internet search and found the name for this discovery was an icicle.

"This planet has the most intriguing natural occurrences." Prowl stated softly, unable to stop staring.

He noticed the intricate detail of the cracks in the center of the icicle. How the icicle seemed to be on the verge of breaking off and shattering into a million pieces of hardened water; but that didn't happen.

The icicle, he realized, was starting to react to the heat he was producing, and that of the sun, that was shining down and melting the thin layer of snow on the asphalt. So instead of breaking, the solidified molecules were turning into water again.

Slowly, the water started trickling down the side of the icicle and collecting at the point. When the water became too much for gravity, it fell to the ground; enveloped by the snow.

Prowl stuck out a hand and caught the next droplet of water, then watched as his own body heat turned it to vapor.

"Fascinating."

There was no noise in the world; there was no one else, except Prowl and the icicle; that was slowly succumbing to the elements.

Prowl watched as the water dripped onto his hand and evaporated, until he was brought out of his collected state by someone ripping the icicle off its ledge.

The abrupt loss of his icicle and the voice that belonged to the one who had taken it, shattered the silence for the second time that day.

"Uh, Prowl, whatcha doin'?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl looked over at the hand that held the melting icicle, watching it crush the ice and drop it to the ground.

"Watching the beauty of this planet." Was all Prowl said, as he walked off leaving a confused trio of immature beings in his wake.


End file.
